Inflammation is a phenomenon that occurs for a series of defenses purposes of minimizing the response and restoring the damaged part to n original state when cells or tissues are damaged by some cause, and causes nerves and blood vessels, lymphatic vessels, body fluids, and cellular reactions, resulting in pain, swelling, redness, fever, etc., to cause dysfunction. The causes of the inflammation include physical factors caused by trauma, frostbite, burn, radioactivity, chemical factors caused by chemicals such as acid, and immunological factors due to antibody response, and in addition, caused by blood vessel or hormone imbalance. Cells damaged by external stimuli secrete a variety of biological mediators such as pro-inflammatory cytokines and chemokines, interleukins, and interferons, resulting in vasodilation and antibodies, complement, plasma, and phagocyte cells are driven into the inflammation sites as the permeability is increased. This phenomenon causes erythema. A drug that acts to remove an inflammatory source to eliminate the inflammation and to reduce vital reaction and symptoms is called an anti-inflammatory agent. Until now, substances used for the purpose of anti-inflammation include ibuprofen, indomethacin, and the like as non-steroids and dexamethasone and like as steroids, but the use thereof is limited because of the safety problem thereof. In this respect, development of safe anti-inflammatory agents with maximum efficacy and minimal side effects is required.
Arthritis, a typical inflammatory disease, is one of the most painful diseases suffered by humans and causes major disabilities in daily life due to walking disorders as well as pain.
The arthritis is classified into bacterial arthritis caused by bacteria and aseptic arthritis irrelevant to the bacteria and is known to be more than 100 kinds of arthritis.
The most common arthritis includes degenerative arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, gouty arthritis, lupus, and gout. It is searched that 47 of 1,000 people in Korea suffer from arthritis, and it is shown that a total of 1.9 million people suffer from arthritis all over the nation. Arthritis, as a leading cause of long-term disability, is pointed out as the biggest cause of disability in the elderly over the age of 65 in the United States.
Even in Korea, arthritis is shown as a major disease of long-term disability following stroke, and it is known that women are more likely to suffer from arthritis than men.
For the treatment of arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis may be treated with drug therapy such as anti-inflammatory analgesic drugs, steroids, gold therapy, local injection of steroids, and immunosuppressive therapy, surgical therapy, and appropriate physical exercise therapy within the limits of not moving the joint too much, as well as general conservative treatments such as feeding of food and nutrients and fixing and splint. On the other hand, in the case of degenerative arthritis, appropriate exercise and rehabilitation treatment, drug therapy of administering anti-inflammatory analgesic agents, adrenocortical hormones, cartilage protecting agents, intra-articular lubricants and the like, or surgical therapy may be performed.
Drugs used in the treatment of arthritis are used to reduce pain and edema and slow the progression of the disease. However, these arthritis therapeutic agents have gastrointestinal disorders as side effects and gastric ulcers and hemorrhages when taken for a long time.
The causes for increased incidence of gastrointestinal side effects include old age over 65 years, ulceration, history of bleeding, combination of steroids or anticoagulants, and smoking or drinking. To reduce these side effects, the condition of the body after taking the medicines is observed, taking the medication immediately is stopped at any signs of gastrointestinal side effects, the treatment needs to be discussed with your doctor, and the drug needs to be changed to medicines with low gastrointestinal side effects (selective anti-inflammatory drugs, COX-2 inhibitors). The arthritis therapeutic agents used in a current clinical practice are mainly low-molecular drugs as disease-modifying antirheumatic drugs (DMARDs) such as methotrexate (MTX) as a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug, hydroxychloroquine and auranofin, and protein drugs such as Etanercept (Enbrel as proprietary name), Infliximab (Remicade as proprietary name) and Adalimumab (Humira as proprietary name), which have been developed as TNF-α inhibitors. Although methotrexate is a drug which is originally developed as an anticancer drug and has been currently used as an arthritis therapeutic agent, but due to toxicity to normal cells, long-term use of methotrexate causes serious side effects, and as a result, more than 50% of patients are reported to have failed treatment.
Under such a background, development of a novel therapeutic agent having an effective therapeutic effect while minimizing side effects of conventional anti-inflammatory agents, especially arthritis therapeutic agents, has been required and has been actively studied (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0125001), but it is still not enough.